Swords of Orlandia: The Khaz'Radan Prophecy (2009)
The third intallment of Swords of Orlandia, the Khaz'Radan Prophecy was the Interactive Convention Experience (ICE) for Anime Festival Orlando 2009 It include the first "Tales of Orlandia," which is a collection of short stories that were released in installments as a lead up to the convention. These were also included in a printed book that was distributed at the show. A PDF of these can be found here: Gameplay (As was posted on the AFO website) "Defeat me if you think you can, or serve me if you wish. Until that day you are all… banished from Orlandia!" Those were the final words uttered from the treacherous mouth of Corvdius, the once supposed loyal sage to Prince Validus, only to be revealed the banished Emperor of the Yaoguai! Much time has passed and there has been much unrest in Orlandia. Many citizens of Orlandia, along with the mysterious Fae folk, have begun to form a resistance to restore freedom for all in their once glorious kingdom. The Emperor has responded by offering riches and high rank to those who would help crush the rebellion. The great battle between the Shadowfowl and the Anarchs is about to begin! Which side will you be on? What is Swords of Orlandia III? Swords of Orlandia III: The Kaz'Radan Prophecy is the third and final installment of Anime Festival Orlando's interactive convention experience, a live action medieval RPG. Throughout the weekend, factions known as the ruling Shadowfowl and the rebellious Anarchs will be at war the entire weekend to claim sacred Runes that will play a pivotal role in deciding who will win the final battle. Both sides will depend heavily on courageous and cunning warriors to lend to their cause. This is where you come in! That's right! You will have a role in this game in which you participate in quests, win challenges and help your side uncover the elusive Runes necessary for victory! As you participate more in the game, you will gain experience points (XP) that you may use to level up your rank in the game and purchase equipment and other items. Raven's Roost Tavern Even though much of Orlandia has fallen since the new Emperor's reign of terror, some parts have shown signs of prosperity. The Orlandia hotspot for commerce and information – Raven's Roost Tavern – has moved into a new and bigger location! Some suspect that the Emperor has funded the growth of the tavern not only as a means to recruit new talent into the Shadowfowl army, but to also trap and brand those in the Anarchs' resistance. Here, players will gather to find quests and information, participate in challenges in games, do battle with other players, buy new items, and find entertainment in the Tavern's events. The Tavern will be a hotbed of new alliances and rivalries as the story of Orlandia unfolds. New to the Tavern is the item stand that will sell players Epic Weapons and Epic Mounts that they may use in battle. In addition, they can also purchase Slime Capsules that contain goodies and special VIP passes to key events at AFO. All items at the stand can be exchanged for XP. Players will also come to Orlandia to level up their rank after they have gained the necessary amount of XP to do so. They will do this by meeting with the town census and exchanging their acquired XP for increased rank. At the town census, players can also submit their answers to Orlandia riddles and sumbit findings of bounties posted throughout AFO. Gaining XP There are many ways to gain XP in Swords of Orlandia III. You can participate in quests given to you by Generals and Lieutenants of either the Shadowfowl or the Anarchs. You can find these individuals in and around AFO's Gameshow Theater, the Village Arcade, and the Raven's Roost Tavern. There are also key characters in the Swords of Orlandia storyline that will periodically appear to give you tasks to show your allegiance. You can either do these quests solo or form a party of fellow heroes! In addition to quests, you may also compete in games and challenges in the Raven's Roost Tavern and put your strength, intelligence, and courage to the test. Not only do you gain XP and prestige by winning these contests, but some competitions held in the Tavern may award a Rune to the winning side. There are also non-competitive ways to win XP. You can have a chance to win XP just by showing up to certain AFO events and panels! There will also be daily riddles and bounties posted throughout AFO that you can solve to win XP from the town census in the Raven's Roost Tavern. Player vs. Player Battles The most common way to gain XP is through player vs player battles. The mechanics of standard player vs. player has changed significantly as Epic Weapons and Epic Mounts can be used to help boost a player's chance of winning battle. For the time being, the Emperor has kept these rules secret but all will be revealed at Anime Festival Orlando. Beyond standard PVP, players can come up with their own unique ways to battle. Anything you can think of the challenge another player at during AFO is fair game so long as the other player agrees to it. You may also try to challenge characters in the Swords of Orlandia III story, Generals, and Lieutenants if they think you are worthy enough. Status Ranks As you gain XP in Swords of Orlandia, you may go to the town census at the Raven's Roost Tavern to increase your level and status rank. Based on which side you swore your allegiance to will determine your rank. Anarchs Beginning: Exile of Orlandia 0 XP Level 1 – Vigilante 5 XP Level 2 – Avenger 10 XP (15 XP total) Level 3 – Warrior of Justice 15 XP (30 XP total) Special Class – Lieutenant for Great Justice Shadowfowl Beginning: Subject of Orlandia 0 XP Level 1 – Soldier 5 XP Level 2 – Shadow Warrior 10 XP (15 XP total) Level 3 – Death Knight 15 XP (30 XP total) Special Class – Lieutenant of the Yaoguai Generals and Lieutenants Generals and Lieutenants of the Anarachs and Shadowfowl will be leading the charge in many of Orlandia's battles and it is to them that you report and receive quests and tasks to help further your side to victory. Generals will give out quests to players and can even set up games and challenges that will have Runes as the ultimate prize. Generals are also part of the Swords of Orlandia story so be sure to look for them throughout the day! Lieutenants are players in the Swords of Orlandia III game that have reached Level 3 for their side and have shown uncanny amounts of courage, loyalty and charisma while participating in the game. The job of a Lieutenant includes recruiting new players into their army, maintaining a good morale, and giving out quests for XP. Lieutenants will be hand-picked by the Generals of their side to serve a higher rank than that of any other player and will receive the Lieutenant's emblem, the Lieutenant's scroll that details duties of the Lieutenant and quests that they can give, and a specific amount of XP to give out to players who complete their assigned quests. Lieutenant positions are small in number and very prestigious. It is up to you if you wish to strive for such glory!